


Welcome Home

by Snarry5evr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had been in New Rome for over a month and he missed his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Will was up all night in the infirmary and now he's locked in his cabin resting. It's a good thing Nico can shadow travel. Quick one-shot I did today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

  One month. More precisely, one month, one week, and two days. Five weeks and two days since he'd left Camp Half-Blood for a two week visit to New Rome. Thirty-seven days since he'd seen Will. Well, there had been the Iris Messages, so he had _seen_   Will, he just hadn't touched him, held him, kissed him. Nico's stomach flipped inside him as he made his way through the Big House to the infirmary. His plan had been to slip into the infirmary to see Will for a minute before going to report to Chiron and Mr D. Except the two had been on the porch playing Pinochle and had waylaid him. So there was another thirty minutes he had to wait before he could see Will. He stepped into the crowded room and scanned over the people, looking for a familiar mop of sunshine.

  "He's not here." Nico turned to see a haggard but happy Lou Ellen standing beside him. "Last night's Capture the Flag was pretty intense. He was up all night with patients, so I sent him to bed a few hours ago. Told him to lock the door and warned his siblings to stay away for," she looked at her watch, "another hour at least."

  He gave her a small smile, Lou Ellen was such a good friend to Will. "Thanks, Lou Ellen."

  She beamed at him, "Welcome back, di Angelo," and turned back to the crowded room.

  Nico left the infirmary and headed out of the Big House towards the cabins. Maybe he would slip inside Will's cabin to check on him and then head to his own for a quick shower. He loved watching Will sleep, it was the only time his Ball of Sunshine was ever still. Not that he saw Will sleep very often. In the two years since the war with Gaia, Nico and Will had taken their relationship slow, building on their friendship. They were young and Nico really liked Will. If he were honest with himself, something he tried to do these days, he loved Will. And not the kind of hero worship he'd felt for Percy. No, he had a feeling this was the real thing, something that could be lasting if they took their time and allowed the relationship to grow. So, they did. Building a friendship, learning about each other, adapting to be a better person for the other and themselves. It had taken them almost six months to even hold hands and another six before that accidental kiss.

  Will had taken to walking Nico to his cabin after the nightly campfire. They would hold hands as they walked, sometimes talking, sometimes content to enjoy each other in silence. They would stop outside Nico's door, Will would give him a hug, whisper "sweet dreams," and place a quick kiss in his cheek. It had been this way for months. Nico knew that. He knew this was what would happen. He knew this was their routine. What he didn't know was what had been so important that night that he'd had to interrupt their routine to tell Will. Had to open his mouth to speak. Had to turn his head just as Will pressed his lips to Nico's cheek. Except his lips hadn't landed on Nico's cheek, they had landed on Nico's lips. But when Will had realized he wasn't kissing Nico's cheek he didn't pull back. Instead, taking advantage of the opportunity, he had wrapped his hands around Nico's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Nico still thrilled at the memory of Will's kisses, the feel of his tongue thrusting into Nico's mouth, caressing his lips and tongue. Once they had started kissing, it hadn't taken them long to start exploring each other's bodies with their hands.

  Will was braver than Nico. He had been the first to slide his hands down Nico's pants. The first to palm Nico, murmuring soothing words against his boyfriend's neck until Nico allowed himself to relax and enjoy Will's touch. Will had been patient, understanding about Nico's hesitancy, the prejudices he was raised under. Will always gave Nico the option to stop if it got too uncomfortable. Nico didn't stop him. Didn't stop him as Will unbuttoned his pants. Didn't stop him as Will slid his hand under the waistband and lowered them enough to free Nico's hard penis. Moaned his approval as Will slid his hand over Nico, gripping him, rubbing him until Nico gasped and pressed himself against Will, spilling cum over their clothes. Nico didn't stop Will when he guided Nico's hand to the bulge in his pants either. The first few times Nico had rubbed Will off through his jeans before getting up the nerve to slide his own hand down Will's pants. After that, it was as if Nico couldn't get enough of Will. Once he had felt Will come, throbbing in his hand, he was constantly pulling his Sunshine off into the shadows. Shadow travel didn't bother Will as much as Nico had thought it would. That might, of course, have had something to do with Will's attention being consumed by Nico's hands and mouth.

  And then there had been that day nearly four months ago when Nico caught Will coming out if the infirmary. Camp had just started, always a busy time for the infirmary with campers getting back into the routine of training, and Nico had barely seen Will in a week. He had pulled Will into the shadows for a quick kiss and the next thing either of them knew they were in Nico's cabin. Will had Nico pressed against the wall, kissing his neck, his hands moving over him, whispers of want and need spilling from his lips. Nico didn't stop him. Will grabbed the hem of Nico's shirt and pulled it over his head. Nico didn't stop him. Will pulled at Nico's pants, undoing the button and zipper, slipping them down his hips. Nico didn't stop him then either. Will moved his mouth down Nico's neck, kissing his shoulders, his chest, his stomach. Nico didn't stop Will when he dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to Nico's erection.

  Nico couldn't have stopped Will from doing the incredible things his mouth was apparently capable of. Nico dug his nails into the wall, clutched at Will's hair as he begged for more, moaned Will's name. His breath caught and his hips jerked as he filled Will's mouth with cum. Will sat back on his haunches, Nico sliding out of his mouth, as he gasped for air. Nico pulled his pants up and dropped to his knees beside Will.

  Will looked up at him, pleading for understanding and forgiveness with his eyes. "I'm-I'm. Was that okay?"

  Nico smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Will's lips. "That was amazing." His eyes dropped to Will's lap and moved back up to his eyes. 'What about you?"

  Will shook his head, "I came when you screamed my name."

  Nico had denied doing anything so "girly" as screaming. Will had chuckled and promised to prove to Nico that he did indeed scream when he came. Will had proved it over and over since then. And Nico wondered what sounds Will made when he was sucked off, and also what he tasted like. So one day he dropped to his knees. Will screamed as well and he tasted like salty honey. Nico loved it. They hadn't had sex, yet. But Nico had seriously been considering going that next step. Especially after the book he had found at New Rome that had a section devoted to pleasing one's lover.

  Nico skirted the cabins to avoid even the few campers that were scattered around the courtyard. He slipped to the front of the Apollo cabin to try the door on the off chance that Will had woken up. Still locked. Nico looked between the Ares and Hephaestus cabin, judging which offered the best shadows. He crossed over to the Hephaestus cabin and faded into the shadows.

  Will's eyes were closed, but he was not asleep, if the soft moans and fingers trailing over his erect penis were any indications. Will lay on his bed, naked and spread eagle, his fingers running up and down his dick. "Ah, Nico," he whispered into the no-longer-empty room. "I miss you. Please come home. I love you."

  Nico's breath caught at the whispered confession and he crossed over to Will's bed. Will didn't hear him approach, didn't even open his eyes until Nico's knee sunk into the bed. Will's eyes popped open in horror, but softened when he saw Nico hovering over him. "I'm home, Sunshine," Nico whispered and pressed his mouth to Will's in a quick kiss. He pulled back and ran his eyes down Will's naked form, grabbed Will's hand, pulling it away from his dick. Nico smiled wickedly at him, "And I like my welcome home present." Before Will could say anything, Nico lowered his head and ran his tongue up Will's hard length. Will hissed and bucked his hips. Nico slid his tongue around his tip, pre-cum already flavoring the head. He wrapped his lips around Will and lower his head, taking him into his mouth the way he knew he liked. Will moaned as the head of his dick slid against Nico's throat. Nico pulled back, Will's dick popping out of his mouth as he raised up on his knees. Nico pulled his shirt over his head and smiled at Will's moan of appreciation. "Give me your lube, Sunshine," Nico said as he unbuttoned his jeans. Will pulled the small bottle out from under his pillow and held it out to Nico. He watched as Nico slid his pants off.

  "You aren't going to let me get you off?" Nico shook his head and grabbed the bottle from Will as he climbed back on the bed. "No. This is for you, Will. I've thought of nothing but you coming in my mouth for three days now. Just lay back and relax." Nico squeezed some lube into his hand and spread it over his dick before bending over Will again.

  "Nico." He looked up. Will smiled shyly, "how long were you in the shadows? I mean- did you-"

  Nico moved over Will and pressed his lips to Will's, sweeping his tongue into his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled back. "I love you too, Will." Nico chuckled at the beaming smile on Will's face. He moved back down Will's body and pressed kisses up and down Will's penis. Will moaned as Nico wrapped his lips around him. Nico's lips slid down him, pulling him in. Will's hand clutched at Nico's hair and his hips pushed up. Nico stroked his own erection and slid his fingers over the head of his own dick, coating them in pre-cum. He moved his hand to cup Will's sack, squeezing him lightly in his hand. He loved pleasuring Will, loved to hear him moan with want. Suddenly, images from the New Rome book flashed in his head and he slid his slick finger into Will.

  "Nico!" Will gasped.

  Nico moved his finger inside him while he pulled his head back. "Do you want me to stop?"

  Will shook his head side to side, fingers digging into the bed. "N-no. M-more. Please."

  Nico grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed more into his hand, sliding two fingers into Will. "Open for me, Sunshine." Will bent his knees, bracing his feet on the bed and giving Nico more room to move his hand.

  "Ah, that feels- Nico!" Nico ran his fingers over the spot again and Will clutched the sheets, his hips lifting from the bed. Nico leaned back over him and pulled him into his mouth. Will's hips bucked beneath him, his hand grasping at Nico's hair. Nico moved over Will, his sensitive erection brushing against the covers. Sensations swirled around Nico. The feel of Will in his mouth, in his hand, Will's pleas of more and "yes," the soft caress of the blanket against his sensitive flesh. And suddenly he wasn't thinking, his brain shut down as his body moved. His fingers stretched Will and Nico pulled his mouth off him and moved over him, pulling his fingers from the wet hole and, bracing his hands on the bed, pushed into Will.

  There was a loud gasp from Will and Nico froze, realization dawning on him. "Oh, Gods of Olympus! Shit! Fuck! I'm so sorry, Will. Are you okay?" He looked down at Will's closed eyes and laid a hand on Will's cheek. "Shit. Sunshine? Baby, are you okay?" Concern filled his voice. Will nodded and blinked his eyes open, a tear sliding out. Nico felt like the lowest piece of trash. How could he do this to the man he loved? "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I-"

  "Nico." Nico looked down at Will, "it didn't hurt that bad. You actually feel really amazing."

  "But, you're crying."

  Will rolled his eyes. "Because you feel amazing. And I love you. And you feel amazing. And I can't believe you're mine. _And you feel amazing_."

  Nico leaned down and covered Will's mouth with his own. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Nico moaned against Will's mouth as his hands moved over Nico's back. Nico kissed his way down to Will's neck, nibbling and sucking on Will's sensitive spots. Will moved and pushed his hips against Nico, pushing Nico in further. He slid his hand down and Nico gasped when Will grabbed his ass, pulling him closer and deeper. "Move, my precious Ghost King," Will whispered against his ear. "Make me come."

  Nico moaned and moved his hips against Will's. He pushed himself up on his knees and slid in and out of Will, going slow to give Will a chance to adjust. "Give me a pillow and lift your hips," he told Will. Will obeyed and Nico slid the pillow under his hips.

  "What's wrong, Nico?"

  "Nothing, Sunshine," Nico reassured him as he started to move again. He pushed Will's knees apart and watched his own dick disappearing under will's balls. "I just want to see if I can get the right angle to-"

  "Oh, Sweet Olympus!" Will screamed. "Ah, yes."

  Nico smiled, "that." He moved again,sliding his dick over Will's prostate. Will moaned as Nico moved inside him.

  "More, Nico. C-can you- faster. Please," he gasped. Nico moved, grabbed Will's hips to keep him still and slammed into him over and over. "Will! Sunshine."

  "Nico. Nico. Nico." Will called his name over and over getting louder with each repetition, a sure sign he was close. "Oh, Nico." Will's hips shot up as cum spilled from his dick.

  "Ah, Will," Nico pressed into Will, filling him with his own ejaculation.

  Nico grabbed the blanket and cleaned Will's stomach before pulling out and cleaning himself. He lay down on his side beside Will. Will turned satisfied eyes to Nico and smiled. "I missed you."

  Nico smiled down at him. "I missed you too, Sunshine."

  Eventually, Will sighed, "I should probably get dressed. My siblings will be wanting back in before lunch." He sat up slowly, moaning at the movement. "I need a shower, too."

  Nico got up and pulled on his own clothes. "Why don't you unlock the door and we'll head over to my cabin?" He leaned over and pressed his lips to Will's neck. "I have a pretty big shower you can use."

  Will stood and wrapped his arms around Nico. "Big enough for two?" Will lowered his mouth to Nico's ear and sucked on his lobe.

  "Mmm." Nico moaned, "definitely."

  "Good." Will said as he pulled back and grabbed his clothes off the floor. He went to unlock the door. Nico grabbed his shirt and followed. Will threw the lock and took his hand as they stepped into the shadows. "Because I have a few tricks of my own I'd like to try."


End file.
